Held Fast
by NebulaDust
Summary: Amongst the Volturi, it is well known that if one should be given the blessing of finding their mate they must prove they are worthy of Being mated. And should they fail, both must Die. Felix prayed the day he found her the Volturi Kings would have been defeated and dead. The heavens rebuked his prayers. And even worse, his mate, his Angel Is Human. M for safety.


The scream came from no where. As if the shadow of the London Alleyways themselves had come to life. We all heard it, Demetri and I had just finished ripping this traitorous Toshiro apart, but before we could burn him the scream manifested. We may have all heard it, but me, I felt it. I felt it resonate through out my entire being. It struck me right in the heart and rippled through every frozen blood cell inside my body. I could feel the fear that drenched that scream. I could feel the terror and the helplessness the was deeply seeded inside its pitch.

But what struck me was how Helpless I myself felt by how far away it sounded. I felt something inside me pulsating, like a primal instinct to potect, A second scream hit my ears, and I ran like I never have before, Ignoring Aro's calling of my name. I scaled buildings like they were nothing and jumped gaps and alleys as if they were small crevices. As I got closer to the screams origin I heard paniced pleading and sinister laughing. I became angry, I came upon the scene only to freeze for a second.

Two human men, very large in size and smelled of alchohol and inebriated lust had cornered a smaller Copper haired girl in the back of an alley behind the dumpsters. She had blood flowing freely from her left eyebrow and a busted lips, her clothes were being ripped by the men. One of the men seemed most interested in ripping her tights open between her legs, The other held a knife to her throat where it was pressed a little too tight to her skin, I could smell her blood on the blade.

I let out the most animalistic roar I had ever heard come from my own throat. The Men jumped away from the girl staring at me as I dropped down to the ground in front of them. The girl crumpled to the ground, holding herself attepmting to cover her exposed skin. I rushed the men, My motions a blur to them. I ripped their throats out, not caring that I was spilling blood everywhere or that the girl was watching, nor did I care that my masters and siblings arrived just in time to see me rip one of the mens heads off.

They both lay on the ground. Dead. I wanted to do so much more to them. but I had to make sure the girl was safe. I turned to look at her, our eyes connected and everything just froze. She is with out a doubt the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen, for a human. Her face is drenched in tears though and she shook as if she has never felt warmth in her life. I stepped towards her and she shrank away. I put my hands up.

"I will never hurt you." My voice soft and warm.

She hesitated, I could smell her fear but also her reliefe. Then she launched her self into my arms and sobbed her thank yous. I held her close to my body and nestled my nose in her hair,she smelled like the sweetest pastries and the freshest strawberries. But he scent of her blood, which was riddled with the scent of fear made me angrier. I will protect her from anything and everything in this damnable world.

"Felix! What is the meaning of this insubordination?! Explain your self at once!" Master Caius is livid. His voice enflammed with furiosity that has never been directed at me. I couldn't answer him though, He is a threat, the way he approached me so predatoraly. I pushed the girl behind me as I rounded on him when he was close enough and growled menacingly in his face. I towered over him, I never realized how small he actually is compared to me. Almost as small as the girl.

"Caius, move away from him now!" Master Marcus' voice was loud and firm. Shocking us all.

"I will do no sush thing! I am hi-" "If you do not then your fate will be worse than those men at his feet." Marcus voice never changing. Caius looked defiantly at me. Almost as if he would protest again. "Fine." He huffed as he span angerly and glided away to Marcus. "You seem to know whats wrong with him, so inform me and give one good reason as to why I should not have him torn apart and burnt right now."

"Simply put, He is protecting his mate."

I hear the words I had waited my whole life to hear yet dreaded their existence. my whole body ran cold, colder than cold. Yes I am elated that my mate has finally found her way to me, But when a member of the Volturi Gaurd has become mated both that Gaurd and their mate must either choose to stay with the Volturi, which they would both be sent through a series of barbaric torturous challenges after arduous challenges, or choose to be free of the Volturi where they will have to fight their way out of Volterra and even best all three Volturi Masters at the end and run to freedom, where they would both be able to either Join any other coven that would accept them or become nomads. The point of the trials is to prove to both The Volturi and Yourselves that you deserve to be mated and that you are worthy of your mate.

The only Mated pair that ever survived the trials were Santiago and Renata and they barly survived. All others failed, miserably. If you failed you had to watch your mate be ripped apart before your very eyes by those you had once called family. I remembered the terrified and tortured screams of those that I myself fought on their trials, and the traded I love yous as i ripped them apart.

But, if your mate is human. You better hope that the Volturi have discovered the invention of mercy.

I turned to her and took her back into my arms and held her tightly,

"Whats your name?" She asked me in her shaken but airy light voice.

""Felix Volturi, Yours?"

"Halver Hawely."

A name worthy of an angel. And she is an angel. I will folllow her where ever the wind carries her wings, be it across the lands of the planet or back home to Volterra, and I will fight by her side and for her hand with every blink of my eyes and every breath that i draw.

She is mine, and I am hers.


End file.
